1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displaying, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become much popularized because of their advantages such as high definition, small volume, low power consumption and little radiation. As the LCD technologies become increasingly sophisticated, LCDs have found wide application in various fields. Most of LCDs comprise a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween. The TFT substrate comprises a substrate body and two metallic layers formed on the substrate, and other layers including an insulation layer are also formed between the two metallic layers.
The two metallic layers formed on the TFT substrate are usually formed through physical vapor deposition (PVD). However, a metallic layer formed in this way tends to have grain boundary defects, and during a subsequent high-temperature process of the TFT substrate, the metal in the metallic layer might protrude towards the grain boundary defects due to the increase in temperature to form metal protrusions. Such metal protrusions may even penetrate through the insulation layer to cause short-circuits between the two metallic layers when the TFT substrate is energized.